


Sunrise, Just Like My Dick

by Ninji



Series: in which six skeletons have a pet of sorts [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss is really a sweetheart, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Morning Sex, Rough Sex, implied polyamory, who cares for his bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/pseuds/Ninji
Summary: After not getting his chance last night, Boss wakes up the protagonist to remind her who’s in charge.





	Sunrise, Just Like My Dick

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh,, its been almost a year,, ;; i’m trying my best, i will not let this series die when it just started

With the curtain blocking the morning sun from shining through the window, her room was about as dark as it was around midnight. One would barely be able to see the lump under the heavy quilt on the bed, perfectly still and snoozing softly.

After the previous night (and with the help of a particularly intense orgasm), sleep quickly claimed her, giving her a restful, peaceful slumber. So restful, in fact, that she lay blissfully unaware of the pair of crimson eyes leering at her from the foot of her bed.

The owner of those menacing eyes arose to full height, standing tall at nearly seven feet and dwarfing her sleeping body. He approached her side and caressed her form over the thick pink quilt, just gentle enough to not bother her. After a moment, the lithe fingers inched under the covering, petting her stomach (exposed, thanks to the quilt for riding her shirt up as she slept), then the skeleton pushed the blanket aside, revealing her serene face. He stroked her cheeks fondly, reveling in her beauty and innocence, his fingers languidly tracing down towards the soft skin of her neck, and then --

\--He _squeezed_ , just tight enough to frighten her awake. Her eyes, foggy with sleep, locked onto his own. She tried to gasp in shock, but his hold around her neck was unforgiving.

”Boss?” she rasped.

The offending skeleton grinned slyly, his carmine tongue peeking out from between his sharp teeth, its glow bright in the darkness.

”Hello, love,” he whispered, his hold tightening ever so slightly. ”I think playtime is long overdue, don't you agree?”

Boss threw the quilt off the bed with his free hand, positioning himself to kneel over her helpless form. She struggled to wiggle out from underneath him, but although Boss’ bones seemed delicate and lightweight, he didn't budge an inch.

”Struggling won't help you now, my pet.” he leaned in towards her ear and blew softly, followed by a gentle nibble of her lobe. Her resulting shudder elicited a dark chuckle from the skeleton. His hold on her neck loosened considerably. ”Good girl. What's your color?”

”Green,” she answered almost instantly, much to Boss’ amusement. After the initial shock wore off, she realized exactly what Boss was planning and how badly she wanted this. ”really, really green.”

”Good. I want you to enjoy yourself as well.”

The unexpected digging of his knifelike teeth into her neck brought forth a surprised yelp, smoothing out into a shaky moan as he ground his teeth deeper into her skin. The feeling was indescribable, the stinging pain so blissfully agonizing that her mind blanked out for a few good moments. Her pelvis arched up into his, searching for friction to assuage the growing heat.

Boss withdrew his teeth with a snicker that was borderline sinister, and proceeded to lift himself _juuuuust_ out of reach of her hips. ”Ah-ah, not yet. You will take what I give you.”

She whined, distraught and suppressing the urge to kick and scream at him, but instead choosing to lay still and just accept whatever he was scheming. She didn't want to give Boss the satisfaction of acting out so desperately, either.

”Yes sir,”

”Good,” Boss crooned whilst caressing her cheek with the back of his phalanges. It tickled just a bit, so she had to stop herself from tittering gleefully. ”Such a sweet girl, so obedient.”

He swiped his tongue over the wound he created. The tingling of the healing magic left behind is enough to make her sigh in contentment. Though the wound never closes completely, it is cleaned and the bleeding is staunched. The sting lingered as well, Boss could tell from the way she winced as he pressed his teeth to it in lieu of a kiss. Good, he thought sadistically, that way she remembers just exactly who made her feel the ardent _bliss_ he is about to gift her.

Following a brief moment of undressing her so she lay completely bare in front of him, he patted her thigh sharply and ordered, ”Get on your knees, pet. You know how it goes.”

She nodded quickly and twisted herself around so she could assume the proper position, exposing her pussy to the skeleton. Boss had to hold back a low groan at the sight in front of him; her folds were already beginning to glisten from the treatment she was receiving, and they've barely even started. She looked so delectable, he wanted to just bury his face into her until she was squirming and screaming for him to stop.

“You’re as gorgeous as ever,” he whispers, uncharacteristically quiet while stroking her bare ass with his hands. He takes a moment to spread her cheeks apart, making her squirm and whine.

”Boss,” she pleads, ”No...”

She hiccups once the skeletal hand swiftly strikes her rear, then continuing with soft, gentle massaging to alleviate the burn.

”Do not protest me,” he says, his voice stern and sharp as a steel knife’s edge. ”I do not want to hear you put yourself down again. Do you understand? You are a gorgeous human. You’ve always been particularly enticing and enchanting and I won't tolerate you saying otherwise.” He drapes himself over her vulnerable form, holding her tight and leaning close to her ear. ”Just ask any one of us. All of us think you're one of the most alluring, most stunning humans we've ever seen. And just because you don't see it does not mean it isn't true.”

The girl was speechless. It wasn't often that Boss — loud, intimidating, brazen Boss -- leaned in close and poured his heart and soul out to her. She knew he has the capacity to be as kind and affectionate as any other skeleton, he just had a thick shell of imposing, conceited confidence that needed to be broken away first. Still, it was such a rare occurrence to see him so sensitive and unguarded that she was at a loss.

After a small moment of silence, she finally spoke up. ”Boss...”

”Yes, my dear?”

”I love you so much, I appreciate the kind words, but I’m begging you, just fuck me already.” She wiggled her ass for emphasis, quietly gasping when she felt himself straining through his pants, hot and heavy against her rear. Above her, Boss grunted at the sudden stimulation and snapped back into his authoritative role. He rose back onto his knees and held her down roughly by the back of her neck.

”Not yet you aren't,” he snarled. He dug his claw-like distal phalanges into her flesh, drawing out a particularly libidinous cry from the girl under him. ”I’m not going to stop until the whole house has heard you screaming for me, that _I_  was the one to make you feel good. Do you understand?”

”Yes, sir! I understand!”

”You don't call the shots around here. You do not tell me when to fuck you. And I'm going to make sure you get that through that head of yours.”

The metallic clinging of his belt unbuckling echoed in the otherwise quiet room. He stroked himself once his length was released, and finally, /finally/ pushed the head inside, only to slowly withdraw as soon as she began to show signs of pleasure.

”Mmh, what's wrong, pet?” he taunted, rubbing himself along her soaked sex. She wiggled and whined pathetically, but chose to remain silent lest her lust-fogged mind pushes her to say something that will result in punishment. This, of course, delighted Boss immensely. ”Whats the matter? Is this not enough for you?” he goaded, ”I thought you were begging for me to fuck you. Use your _words_ , pet!”

A hand wrenched itself into her hair, pulling her up slightly and causing her to scream. ”Boss, please! I want you to fuck me please, _please_ , I can't take it anymore.”

Her squirming and desperate pleading were absolutely titillating, and Boss decided that he couldn't wait anymore. Almost urgently, he sank himself deep into her, a low, predatory growl rumbling deep within his chest cavity, a stark contrast to her high-pitched, keening yelp. She was squeezing him so tightly that he was doubting just how long he'd be able to last.

” _I’ll_  be the one to decide when you can't take anymore.”

His pace was brutally fast from the start, ardent and hungry, not giving her a chance to think straight and process anything. The bed squeaked and bumped into the wall with each harsh thrust, no doubt waking anyone in the house who had still been sleeping. He didn't care, the only thing worth thinking about about was the girl under him and giving her the rough fucking she deserved.

His sharp distals dug into her skin, carving troughs of cherry red down her back. The pain drove her to throw her head back and wail, but fueled her desire further. She began to rock back to meet his thrusts fervently.

Boss snarled sharply, grabbing her hips and driving into her even harder, her breathy whines and squeals encouraging him further.

”There we go,” he grunted, lost in his lust. He hissed through his teeth and bowed his head, allowing him to groan directly into her ear. ”You’re such a good girl for me, pet. Taking my cock so well.”

”Ah, fuck, _fuck, Boss_!” she sobbed with a pitiful tremble in her voice. ”Thank you, Boss, thank you, thank you--”

”Oh, so polite,” the skeleton purred in delight, moving his hand from her hips to roam her flushed body, one hand stopping to caress her belly while the other stayed on the bed to support his weight. ”Always such a spoiled brat, but you'll use your manners as long as you get what you want, huh? Am I right?”

His fingers dug into the soft skin the moment she insolently shook her head. ”Excuse me? You want to try that again?” His unforgiving pace slowed to a stop, leaving her to wiggle and whine in frustration.

The hand that propped him up grappled the back of her neck and pushed her face into the pillow. ”Fuck, Boss I'm sorry, fuck--”

”It seems we've all spoiled you too much huh? I don't know about the others but I'll tell you right now, I will not accept any sort of defiance from you, do you understand?”

”Yessir, I understand.”

”Are you going to disobey me again?”

”No, sir.”

Boss sneered but continued his ruthless pounding into her, driving in fast enough to make her cry and hard enough to make her squeak each time he hit that _one spot_  inside her dead on. ”Good,” he hummed, ”good girl.”

Her fingers wrenched into the pillow until her knuckles turned white, pushing back to meet his thrusts, desperately trying to keep up with his speed. At one point Boss just flipped her onto her back, allowing him the privilege of viewing her absolutely debauched expression. He bowed forward and suckled at her breast, followed by biting her nipples roughly with his sharp teeth.

“Buh, Boss, close, I’m close --”

He responded to her babbling with a skillful finger traveling down her abdomen and stopping at her swollen clit, rubbing over it with such swiftness and authority that her hips quiver, her entire body quakes, and her high-pitched wails become wobbly. Despite all this, Boss doesn't let up.

”Good girl,” he hisses through his teeth, obviously very close to the edge as well. ”Our perfect human, _my_  perfect human, you're so beautiful, come for me, just let it -- all -- out --!”

His final thrusts were the hardest, emphasizing his orders, and just enough to push her over the precipice of orgasm; her body seized and her voice gave out entirely, her pussy constricting around him like a vice. It became too much for Boss as well, he squeezed her tight and emptied himself into her, his assault on her slowing as they rode out the intense climax. He nuzzled his skull into her chest, growling lowly.

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a short while longer, basking in the blissful afterglow of their session.

”We gotta get breakfast,” she spoke eventually, scratching Boss’ coronal suture. He sighed, clearly not wanting to separate.

He sat up and, after growling primally at the display of his cum oozing from her swollen, still-throbbing pussy, dug through her dresser and handed her a pair of clean clothes (folded neatly by himself, of course). As she moved to put on her shirt he opened the curtains and grabbed a handful of tissues from the box close by and began to gently wipe her clean.

Once she was dressed she stood on shaky legs and wrapped her arms around his chest.

“Thank you,” she smiled at him. “I love you.”

Boss scoffed but scratched her scalp with his phalanges anyway. ”You don't have to thank me every time we have sex... But you're welcome. I love you too.”

She beamed brightly and lightly kissed his sternum. ”Can you cook me some eggs? You make the best eggs.”

Boss smiled smugly as they walked out into the hall, her arm wrapped around his. ”Of course I do. Good job on recognizing my excellence as a chef, unlike _some_ skeletons.”

**Author's Note:**

> omake: all of the other skeletons: dude wtf i was still sleeping
> 
> niinji.tumblr.com  
> yeehaw come be my pal


End file.
